Sueños
by Vita-chan
Summary: Cuado te entregas a los brazos de Morfeo, todo puede llegar a pasar.¿Pero que pasa cuando te enamoras de uno?.Soy muy mala para los summarys...es SakuRyo


¡HOLA¿Cuanto tiempo, no?Bueno aca estoy devuelta con otro fic, esta vez en un oneshot, por que mi imaginación no da para hacer fics largos por el momento (el colegio me traba...que se le va hacer). Espero que les guste este oneshot...Ahora si me despido para que lean...espero que les guste...bye

* * *

SUEÑOS

Ante sus ojos verdes se extendía el inmenso y maravilloso paisaje, el pasto era verde esmeralda, el cielo estaba azul y no había ninguna nube.

Él estaba solo, pero sabía que no lo estaría por mucho tiempo. Ella llegaría de un momento a otro…lo sabía. No era la primera vez que soñaba con ella, hacía varios meses que se le aparecía de esa forma. Al principio le había desconcertado su presencia, ya que no se acordaba de haberla visto nunca, pero con el paso de los días, se había acostumbrado de su tímida sonrisa, su tranquila presencia, poco a poco se había ido acercando y aunque parecía raro había empezado a hablar con ella…suerte que tan solo era un sueño, sino que dirían de él, el frío príncipe del tenis, Ryoma Echizen, hablando en sueños con una chica imaginaria y de la cual, como si eso fuera poco se había enamorado…si, se había enamorado…se había enamorado de un sueño…era ridículo, pero no había podido evitarlo. Con ella se sentía seguro, sentía que podía abrirse por completo, sin máscaras, solo él, podía contarle todo…ella siempre estaba allí…como en ese mismo momento.

* * *

Otra vez, como desde hace varios meses, el hermoso paisaje se extendía ante sus ojos marrones. Ese día el cielo estaba particularmente celeste, no había ninguna nube y el pasto estaba de un hermoso color esmeralda. 

Sus ojos miraban con impaciencia, estaba esperándolo a él. a ese chico de penetrantes y fríos ojos verdes ámbar. Al principio se había sentido intimidada por su fría presencia, pero poco a poco, se fue acostumbrando a ella, a su sonrisa de suficiencia, a sus ojos penetrantes, y su personalidad fría. Con el tiempo empezó a hablar con él, al principio de cosas superfluas, que con el tiempo se fueron haciendo cada vez más profundas, hasta llegar a contarse todo, hasta los secretos más íntimos.

Disfrutaba estar con él, escucharlo hablar, y descubrir en sus ojos sus verdaderos sentimientos. Miles de veces se reía al imaginar cual sería la cara de sus amigas y amigos si la vieran a ella. a la tímida Sakuno Ryuzaki, hablando tan amenamente con alguien…y en especial con un chico…

Pero lamentablemente ese chico, era tan solo un sueño...un hermoso sueño del que estaba enamorada…pero un sueño al fin…y allí estaba.

* * *

Ringggggg, Ringgggg, Ringg…PLAFT… 

Maldito aparato-decía un muchacho perezosamente mientras que se desperezaba- No pude despedirme- dijo posando su mano en sus labios-Se que fue un sueño, pero…fue tan real…

FLASH BACK

Caminaban tomados de la mano como tantas otras veces…caminaban despacio, sin hablar.

Cada vez que la tomaba de la mano, sentía una sensación en la boca del estómago…hace mucho que la sentía…y era hora de hacer algo al respecto, pensó deteniéndose de pronto:

¿Qué pasa?- dijo la joven, viéndolo con ojos sorprendidos y preocupados a la vez-

Esto-dije tomando su rostro con mis manos y dándole un beso que demostraba todo lo que sentía.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahhh…como desearía que no solo fuera un sueño.

* * *

Ahhhh…¡Llego tarde! Como siempre- dijo la chica sacando la lengua, mientras que corría lo más a prisa que podía por las calles de Japón, rumbo a su destino, la escuela Seisho Gaken…más conocida como Seigaku. 

¡Sakuno!- escucho a lo lejos.

¡Tomoka, hola¿Como estas? -dijo Sakuno deteniendo su marcha.

Hola, Saku. Yo bien ¿y tu?

Bien, pero es mejor que vayamos yendo…ya estamos llegando tarde- dijo Sakuno empezando a caminar junto con Tomoka.

20 minutos más tarde:

Como iba diciendo-decía el profesor de literatura dando la clase, que cierta jovencita no estaba escuchando…estaba en su mundo de sueños, pensando en lo que había pasado esa noche.

FLASH BACK

Sentía sus labios sobre los de ella, sus manos sujetaban su rostro con fuerza contra el suyo…como sino quisiera que se escapara…ella se sentía en el paraíso…¿Cuántas veces había soñada con esto?

Poco a poco, fue correspondiendo a su beso, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras que él rodeaba su cintura.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Fue un hermoso sueño…

* * *

¿JAPON?- se escucho en la sala de una casa. 

Si es así hijo…nos vamos allí la semana que viene- dijo una mujer que se encontraba sentada a la mesa ante el aturdido muchacho.

Pero…- dijo el joven que se había parado ante la noticia.

Ya esta decidido…así que empieza a empacar tus cosas- dijo un hombre que se encontraba recostado en el piso mientras veía un partido de tenis.

Quiero quedarme aquí.

Ryoma, tan solo tienes 16 años- dijo la mujer.

No me importa, no quiero ir.

Lo siento Ryoma…pero es una decisión tomada, y no hay vuelta atrás-dijo la mujer dando por terminada la charla.

* * *

Hace una semana que no sueño con él. El paisaje, antes tranquilo ahora está tormentoso y frió…Estoy preocupada por él.

* * *

Hace una semana que no la veo…al principio estaba enojado con ella, por que no estaba allí, cuando era en ese momento que más la necesitaba, pero después me di cuenta, que tal vez yo mismo la estaba alejando. 

El cielo estaba tormentoso y hacía mucho frío, así había estado todo la semana desde la noticia y así seguiría.

* * *

1 día después: 

¿Sakuno?- escucho que la llamaba alguien a sus espaldas-¿Si?

¿Estas bien?.

Si¿Por qué lo dices Tomoka?- dijo Sakuno sonriendo.

Es que desde hace una semana, que estas…nose…ida…

Estoy preocupada por alguien, nada más Tomoka…(Estoy preocupada por un sueño…es que se me hace imposible no hacerlo…es tan real)

* * *

Hace dos días que llegué a Japón. El viaje fue de lo peor, hubo turbulencia, estuvo aburrido, y además me toco sentarme al lado de un gordinflón que ocupaba dos asientos, que se la pasó echándose gases y roncando todo el viaje. 

La casa es un viejo templo, que se supone que la va a cuidar el hentai de mi padre.

Todavía no la veo, no puedo, no se que me pasa, solo se que la necesito más que nunca.

* * *

Sakuno, cariño…¿puedes ir al mercado?- dijo una mujer desde la cocina de una casa. 

Si¿que quieres que compre?- dijo Sakuno.

Toma, aquí tienes lo lista- dijo tendiéndole un papel a Sakuno.

Ok…bye.

* * *

Malditas compras…últimamente no tengo ganas ánimos de hacer nada, ni si quiera de tomar mi raqueta y paletear un rato…y además ahora llueve…es mejor que me apresure.

* * *

¡Hayyyy….no llueve!...es mejor que me apure…sino se mojarán las cosas- dijo una chica mientras corría por las calles, hasta que… 

Perdón yo...¿Ry...ryoma?

Sakuno- dijo Ryoma en un murmullo, para luego tomanr la cara de la mucha con sus manos y aprisionar sus labios con un apasionado beso, al cual Sakuno respondío rodeando el cuello de Ryoma con sus brazos, dejando caer las bolsas, y Ryoma rodeó su cintura con los suyos.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado, hasta que tuvieron que parar por la falta de aire.

Te amo…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y volvieron a besarse con renovada pasión, meintras que la lluvia los mojaba sin que a ellos les imortara...por que en ese momento...no importaba nada mas...solo ellos dos...su beso...y su amor.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora...espero que le halla gustado...y hasta el siguiente fic... 

Pd: dejen reviews...please...sino me pondre triste...T.T


End file.
